Sam & Dakota's Wedding
by gman5846
Summary: Sam & Dakota are getting married! What will it be like? Same thing for their honeymoon? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Getting Ready & Making A Video

**March 31st 2020 11:00 AM:**

**Sam & Dakota's house:**

**At the bedroom:**

(Sam was going to make a Youtube video about the wedding, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie. Then he starts the video.)

"What's up gamers? Sam here. Unfortunately I'll be taking a break from making videos for a while.. Because me & Dakota are getting married today. And we'll be in our honeymoon for like a couple of days. But don't worry you guys! I'll still make some gaming videos & some other stuff until I come back for the honeymoon. If you want to subscribe to Dakota's Youtube channel, link is in the description is below. And It's called Dakota Here. So, I'll see you guys in a few days until the honeymoon is over, and me & Dakota will show you some pictures from our wedding & honeymoon together. So yeah, until next time gamers, this is Sam, signing off. See you soon!" Sam announced as he stops the video.

* * *

**2:00 PM:**

**At the bathroom:**

(Dakota was seen combing her hair & humming some songs from Total Drama World Tour, she was wearing a gorgeous sleeveless pink gown for her wedding day.)

"Dakota! Are you ready yet?" Her dad shouted

"Not yet Daddy!" Dakota replied "By the way, where's Sam?" She asked

"He's currently waiting for you at the wedding at the beach!" Her dad said

"Ok, Daddy! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Dakota replied

(Then Dakota gets her pink laptop out & starts to make a video about the wedding.)

"Hey viewers!" Dakota giggled "Dakota here. Me & Sam will not be making any videos for a while because we're getting married! Don't worry! we'll come back after our honeymoon. Sam's gaming channel will also not be making any videos because of that. I just wanna say that this wedding for me & Sam will be awesome. We've planned it on a beach, and you guys are gonna love it when I post these pictures on my slideshow!" She explained then she squealed "It's gonna be so exciting! If you wanna subscribe to Sam's Youtube channel, link is in the description bellow. And It's called Sam's Gaming Channel. But anyways, I'll see you guys in like a few weeks. So until then, I'm Dakota, saying, see you guys in a while!" Dakota said then she blows a kiss in the camera, stops making the video & turns off her laptop. "Ok Daddy! I'm ready!" She shouted

"Ok, Cupcake!" Her dad replied back

(Then Dakota walks downstairs to get ready for the wedding.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. The Wedding Ceremony

**At a beach:**

**4:00 PM:**

(Most people were invited to Sam & Dakota's wedding. All of the competitors from Revenge Of The Island & All-Stars showed up. Except for Staci, Sierra, & Scott. some other competitors were invited, which were Owen, Izzy, DJ, Tyler, Lorenzo, Chet, Dave, Sky, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Samey, & Topher. Don & Chef were also invited. But Chris was not invited because Dakota would beat him up about after what he've did to her in Revenge Of The Island. While Mike was the best man, & Zoey was the maid of honor, & Don was the priest. Sam, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Dawn, & Jo were all in the wedding arch.)

"Hey Sam, congratulations on your wedding!" Mike said

"Anytime Mike!" Sam chuckled

"I'm very proud of you cadet. I hope you & Dakota will have a great time in your honeymoon!" Brick said as he saluted him

(Sam smiled at him & saluted at him back.)

"Hey Jo, what do you think of this wedding?" Sam asked

"I don't know about it, Game-Boy. But I just wanna say congrats on your wedding.." Jo said

"Uh.. Thanks!" Sam chuckled

"So, Sam. How did Dakota turn back to normal?" Zoey asked

"We've gave her an operation to make her normal again, which it worked!" Sam explained

"That's cool buddy! how did you propose to her?" Cameron asked

"I used it on my Minecraft server on the Wii U, & made huge bolded letters, & it said Will You Marry Me Dakota? And she loved it." Sam explained

"Awesome! I wonder what she'll look like in the wedding.." Mike said

"You'll see." Sam replied

(Then a Hawaiian version of "Bridal Chorus" starts playing, everyone stands up for the wedding. then Dakota was walking with her Dad, everyone was stunned & surprised about she was wearing. She was still wearing her gorgeous sleeveless pink gown.)

"Wow.." Mike said

"Cool." Duncan said

"I agree Duncan." Courtney replied

"I didn't know that they could wear pink on wedding days!" Lightning said

"Yeah Lightning, some people do." Sam replied

"So she's really normal again, huh?" Jo asked

(Sam nodded his head.)

"Hey Linds, what do you think of her outfit?" Tyler asked

"She looks pretty!" Lindsay replied

"I agree." Tyler chuckled as he winked at her while Lindsay winked her back

(Then Dakota finally goes close to Sam, then her Dad kisses her on the cheek & gives her a comfortable hug while she hugs him back.)

"Thanks Daddy." Dakota whispered

"Anytime, Cupcake." Her dad replied

(Then they've both pulled away, then Dakota looks at Sam, & her dad gives Sam a nice hand shake to him.)

"I hope you do well with her." Her dad said

"I will." Sam replied

(Then her dad goes to his wedding seat, then the rest all sat down as the wedding began.)

"Ladies & gentleman, people of Canada, dearly beloved. We're gathered her today to celebrate the marriage of former Total Drama competitors Sam & Dakota. they've been dating for 8 years & became popular Youtubers around the world." Don announced

(The audience awed about it.)

"Before that, Dakota transformed into Dakotazoid. she remained like that for 4 years until they gave her an operation to make her human again. And it worked out really well."

(The audience ooed about it.)

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

"Ok Dakota, It's time for you to say your vows." Don said

Dakota gives Zoey the bouquet, then she holds both of her hands with Sam, & says "Sam, my loving gaming man. I always loved you since we've first met on Revenge Of The Island. We've been on many dates after the season ended, same thing for the series as well. And I always protect you whenever someone does something bad to you. And If something bad happens to you, I still transform into Dakotazoid. But I still go back to my normal size in case if you're ok or not. I love you, we always do a bunch of gameplays on Youtube, make a bunch of TV appearances, & date every weekend. Not every weekend though. I love you Sam, & I always will."

(The audience awed about it while Zoey, Jo, Courtney, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, & Samey tear up.)

"Alright Sam, now it's your turn to say your vows."

Sam begins to clear his throat & says "Dakota, my beautiful & gorgeous lady, I always loved you in all my heart, also in your Dakotazoid form. And I know that you can only turn into it if something bad happens to me. After you were eliminated in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, I've been having that dream since then. Same thing when I was in Total Drama All-Stars. Ever since I've floated away from a balloon with some other competitors, you were upset because you thought I was gonna die, but we all survived after our balloons popped. I'll never forget the day that I've proposed to you in a surprising way, same thing when I slow danced with you for the first time last month. I asked your dad if I can move in with you, & he said sure. And our relationship went close after Total Drama ended. I love you, you're beautiful, & I couldn't live without you. My gorgeous sexy girl."

(The audience awed about it while Zoey, Jo, Brick, Mike, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, Gwen, Sky, Lorenzo, Kitty, Owen Izzy, Heather, & Tyler teared up.)

"Wow! This is amazing Princess." Duncan choked up

"I agree Duncan. This wedding is going really good." Courtney replied in a cracked voice

"I promise not to cry.. *sniff* I promise.." Owen said then he starts to sob in Izzy's shoulder while she comforts him

"Wow Sam, that was really good man!" Cameron said

"Thanks you guys." Sam chuckled

"Ok, if there's anyone who objects this ceremony, please speak now." Don said

(They were both nervous, after 15 seconds, they both sighed in relief.)

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

"May I have the rings please?" Don asked

(Then Dawn gives the pillow to Don with the rings in it.)

"Do you, Sam. Take Dakota as your lawfully wedded wife?" Don asked

"I do." Sam chuckled as he puts the ring on Dakota's finger

"Ok, do you, Dakota. Take-" Don said but he was cut off

"I do." Dakota said as she puts the ring on Sam's finger

"Wow.. That went fast.." Don muttered

(The audience laughed at this.)

* * *

**2 minutes later..**

"As this ceremony comes to a close, by the power vested in me by the state of Canada, I now pronounce you husband & wife! You may kiss the bride." Don announced

(Then Sam wraps his arms on Dakota's waist, Dakota puts her hands on his cheeks, then Sam tilts her over into a long passionate kiss, as everyone in the wedding starts clapping & cheering.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. The Reception

**7:00 PM:**

**At the reception:**

(Most of the guests were chatting about the wedding & many other stuff.)

"Hey Zoey, isn't it cool that Sam & Dakota got married?" Mike asked

"It sure is Mike. I wonder what they're gonna do in their honeymoon." Zoey said

"We'll see." Mike replied

"Ladies & gentleman, give up for our newlyweds, Sam & Dakota!" Don announced

(Then the guests clapped & cheered as Sam & Dakota entered the area.)

"Now, let's get Lindsay up to the stage & let them do their slow dance." Don said

"Ready for our slow dance Dakota?" Sam asked

"Of course Sam." Dakota whispered

(Then Lindsay begins to sing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight.' everyone was surprised about her singing while Tyler & Duncan smile at this.)

"Is that how she sang?" Courtney asked

"Yep." Duncan replied

"Oh my god! She has a great voice!" Courtney said

"I agree Princess."

(Heather's face was in shock because of Lindsay's singing while Alejandro looks at her.)

"Heather? What's wrong?" Alejandro asked

"It's just about Lindsay's singing skills!" Heather said in surprise

"Oh ok.." Alejandro muttered

(While they were slow dancing, Sam spins Dakota around & makes her look back at him, & she rests her head on his chest.)

* * *

**After the song ended:**

(Sam & Dakota finished slow dancing. & Sam tilts Dakota over & kisses her passionately on the lips again while everyone clapped & cheered.)

"Ok, want some cake anyone?" Don announced

(Everyone cheers as Chef cuts the cake.)

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

Sam & Dakota were eating some cake & Sam says "Hey Dakota, do you love the cake?"

"I sure do Sam, this is like the best day of my life!" Dakota cooed

"It sure is. Did your paparazzi crew came to the wedding?" Sam asked

"No, because I'll be distracted if they show up, & if they did show up, I'll transform into Dakotazoid again." Dakota explained

"Oh! I get it now." Sam chuckled

"Do you have any plans for our honeymoon?" Dakota asked

"I'll think about it." Sam replied

"Ok." Dakota smiled

(Then Mike comes up to the stage, clears his throat, & waits everyone to be silent in this room.)

"Ok, so I know Sam & Dakota since we've met in Revenge Of The Island, & they did look like a perfect couple for us. When Dakota got eliminated early, Sam has been having dreams about her every night." Mike announced

(The guests ooed at this.)

"Then Dakota returned as an intern, & Sam tried to confess feelings for her, but it lasted short again since he got eliminated. When Dakota accidentally went into some toxic waste, she transformed into Dakotazoid!" Mike said

(The guests ooed again.)

"Then they've started their relationship together before her 2nd elimination. I used to hang out with Sam, I always play some video-games with him every night, watch a movie, & help him with some stuff to be fixed. Like his video-game consoles."

(The guests clapped at this while Sam & Dakota smile at each other.)

Mike then raises his cup & continues "Anyways, I like to propose a toast, to the first couple from the 2nd generation from Total Drama. To Sam & Dakota! Cheers!" Then all of the other guests shouted cheers & clapped

* * *

**10:00 PM:**

(Sam & Dakota both leave while everyone was throwing rice at them & Sam carrying Dakota bridal style, Dakota threw the bouquet, Lightning was throwing some rice, but the bouquet hit his head & he got it in his hands surprisingly.)

"Whoa! That's something over there.." Lightning said then he gives the bouquet to Anne Maria "Here you go Anne Maria."

"Aww! Thank you Lightning!" Anne Maria cooed as they've kissed on the lips

(Then Sam & Dakota go to a black Jeep Renegade with a sign 'Just Married' on the back of the window.)

"This is the best day of my life Sam." Dakota giggled

"I agree Dakota." Sam chuckled

(Then the Jeep drove away while everyone was throwing rice at them.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. The Honeymoon

**2:30 AM:**

**At a hotel:**

(Sam & Dakota both went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They are currently holding their hands together in the bed.)

"Sam, this is like the best moment of my life." Dakota giggled

"I agree Dakota." Sam chuckled

"Hey Sam, how did you have dreams about me while you were in Total Drama?" Dakota asked

"Everytime when I don't see you during the show, I always dream about you every night." Sam explained

"Oh Sam!" Dakota wailed as she pulled him into a passionate hug while he hugged her back

Sam pulls away & says "Isn't it cool that we are in Hawaii for our honeymoon?"

(Dakota nodded her head.)

"I agree." Sam chuckled

(Long pause)

"Hey Sam, would you mind giving me a massage?" Dakota asked

"Sure." Sam replied

(Then Dakota lays on the bed forwards, then Sam gets some lotion from the closet, he puts some on his hand & rubs it on Dakota's back while she moans comfortably.)

"Oh Sam.. It feels good doesn't it?" Dakota asked

"I agree Dakota." Sam replied

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(Sam has finished the massage, then they've both stood up & embraced each other.)

Dakota giggles a bit & says "I'm pretty sure we've had a great night so far."

"It sure is." Sam chuckled

"Hey Sam, can I slow dance with you again?" Dakota asked

"Of course." Sam replied

(Then Sam puts on 'Careless Whisper,' then they've started to slow dance passionately.)

Dakota tears up a bit & says "This is like the best day of my life Sam. I'll always remember this wedding forever."

"I agree Dakota." Sam replied as he wipes Dakota's tears away

(Then Sam spins her around, bents her down, & puts her back to him. Then Dakota rests her head on Sam's chest & closes her eyes.)

* * *

**After the song ended:**

(They've both finished slow dancing, then they've kissed passionately on the lips for 2 minutes. Then they've hugged passionately.)

"I love you Sam." Dakota whispered

"I love you too Dakota." Sam whispered back

They both pulled away, then Dakota yawns & says "I'm getting sleepy, I'm also getting tired of getting off of this dress. Can we sleep like this tonight?"

"Sure. I'm too lazy by taking this tuxedo off." Sam replied

(Then Sam holds Dakota's hand, then they've both relax on the bed & cuddle together.)

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Dakota."

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & went to sleep together.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
